Crumbling
by arienette47
Summary: Completed Story!
1. Default Chapter

Eric turned over in bed and felt the warm presence of his wife. His wife, he never thought that they would be married. It still felt weird to think it let alone say it. He couldn't believe that she was his wife. She loved him and he loved her but he felt he didn't love her enough. He felt like he was using her.  
Eric lifted his head to see what time it was. 5:45 the green numbers read. He turned off his alarm that would go off in fifteen minutes. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep in that little amount of time. So he quietly slipped out of bed and got to his feet. He walked to the master bath. He pulled off his pajamas fast and put them in the hamper. He didn't want to get yelled at for leaving them on the floor. He turned the shower on cold. He liked long showers but he knew he would never hear the end of it if he used up all the hot water. He felt the same pit he felt in his stomach the day he got married.  
  
-----Flash Back-----  
  
It was very chaotic, everyone was running around and Kelso was supposed to be showing the guests where to sit but instead he was hitting on the hot guests that were invited. Kitty was running around thanking people for coming. He was surprised that his own sister showed up. She was hiding in the corner trying to keep away from Fez. He looked for his other friends but was interrupted by his dad. "Eric come over here for a second," His father called to him. It was weird he didn't even call him dumbass. Eric walked over to him slowly trying to take in everything but his father started to get an irritated look on his face so he walked fast over to him. He was standing by the entrance of the hall. "Yeah dad, got any advice for the groom?" He tried to be pleasant. This was his wedding day. "Yeah don't mess this up. For some reason she wanted to get married to you so don't make her re-think her choice," He said and patted Eric on the back. "Thanks for the good advice dad," Eric said flatly and walked away. "Eric! Eric!" He heard his mom call to him. She ran up to him while he was walking down the aisle to the front where the preacher stood. Eric turned around to face her. "It's starting now! She's ready!" Kitty said happy clapping. "Thanks mom," He said and continued to walk forward but Kitty was still flowing him. "Mom if you want us to get married your gonna have to sit down," He said. Kitty laughed and said "Oh your right," He got to the front of the church. He looked over to his side and saw his whole family sitting there. He looked over at her side. Only her dad showed up. Her mom was nowhere to be seen and she had a bunch of friends there from college. Eric felt like he was doing the right thing.  
The wedding party walked down the aisle. He didn't understand why she didn't want her father to walk her down the aisle. As soon as the party reached the front the wedding march started and Eric felt like he was going to throw up. His stomach was in knots he didn't know if it was because he was excited or if he was wrong for doing this. He couldn't turn back now because she was making her way down the aisle. She was trying to pull off that she loved him only Eric could see she was doing a horrible job. She smiled at him, as she got closer. As she met him he pulled the veil over her head.  
He couldn't pay attention to the preacher he was too nervous. She kept her fake smile plastered to her face. He knew it was only because she was drunk but he didn't care. If she wasn't drunk it wouldn't of went this smoothly and she was only drunk to spear both of their feelings.  
"Eric," She hissed at him. "Oh right. I take thee Donna to be my lofily wedded wife," He said automatically. He turned to look at his bride she frowned at him. He didn't know why she frowned but he could tell she wasn't too mad. He went numb and repeated exactly what the preacher said and he felt like he wasn't really talking. He felt like he was brain washed into doing this. When he finished he turned and got the ring from Fez. He carefully put it on her finger and she smiled at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes. It's been there ever since they got married.  
  
-----End of Flash back-----  
  
He turned off the shower and went to get changed in their walk in closet. He pulled out her favorite suit. She had picked it out for him for his first day of work. He could tell she was trying really hard to make this work. She had even showed up on his first day of work during his lunch break. She had brought lunch from some restaurant. He showed her off to his co-workers and she pretended to be the happy wife. She was working on this and he felt like he was doing nothing. She once told him that love was a two way street but he didn't know if he could give her all she wanted.  
He walked back into the bathroom to comb his hair and shave. He was still surprised that he had hair because he was so stressed all the time. He had hair but it was gray. He combed it and shaved before he went back into the bedroom. His wife was still asleep so he was careful to exit the room. He then went into the bedroom next to theirs to get the baby.  
Some thought their marriage was a sham and Eric had done the "honorable" thing. At times Eric felt that was the truth but he never let that on. The baby was about nine months old now. It was standing up in its crib smiling wildly at Eric. He wondered how long his son had been standing. He picked him up. "Good morning Harrison," He said. He got her to name his son after Harrison Ford. She forgot he was in Star Wars and was a little mad when she found out that Harrison had played Han but she said as long as she got to name the next one she didn't care. He was shocked that she wanted to have more kids with him when she was so miserable in the marriage. He had seen on many shows that woman think to keep the man from leaving they have more kids. He wasn't going to leave her but he couldn't stand to be married either.  
The baby had her face, which was lucky for it. He didn't think Harrison would be too good looking if he looked like his father. He made his way down the stairs and walked through the living room to the kitchen. He sat Harrison down in his high chair and went to the stove. He turned it on the medium and got out a pot. He then went to the fridge and got out some eggs. He was going to try to surprise her by making her favorite breakfast.  
Harrison sat in his height chair quiet. The baby was no trouble at all. It barely ever cried. When he was first born he wasn't pinched or smacked. He came out looking around the room. He was such a good baby. Eric heard the shower turn on upstairs and knew she would be down soon. He made her eggs sunny side up like she liked them and then put them on a plate and covered them so they wouldn't get cold. Then he went into the fridge to get Harrison's bottle. He gave the bottle to Harrison and then went into the cupboards to get his baby food. Split peas were all they had left which was Harrison's least favorite. He sighed. He knew this day wasn't going to go so good. He got a spoon and pulled a chair out so he was sitting in front of Harrison. He opened the baby food container. He dipped the spoon into the container and took out a little bit of the peas. He placed the spoon by his son's mouth. Harrison opened his mouth and eats the peas. Then he spit them back out missing Eric but hitting the floor. Eric sighed and couldn't wait to go to work. He took another spoonful this time eating it himself. Trying to show Harrison it wasn't so bad. After he ate down the little bit of peas he took another helping making plane noises. This always got Harrison to eat them. This time his son ate the peas not spitting them back up.  
He managed to get Harrison to eat half the container. The other half was on the floor. He began to wipe up the mess on the floor when he remembered he should have started to make coffee ten minutes ago. He went to the coffee pot when he felt two arms rap around his waist. A pair of lips gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He turned around to face his wife. "Good Morning Eric," she said still hugging him. "Good Morning Jackie," He replied. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: don't own!! Sorry forgot to put this in the last chapter! A/N: thanks to Fire, Ashley, Candace and Carol for reading it! (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jackie sighed of relief when her husband left for work. She sat down and ate her breakfast he made her. She heard her son gurgling words. She looked up at him as he sat there smiling to himself. Which made her smile. She went back to eating her breakfast. Then he started kicking his feet into the high chair. "Harrison stop that," she said not looking up. The baby didn't stop. "Harrison," she said evenly trying not to get upset. He didn't stop he didn't even look at her he started to pound his feet harder into the chair. She got up and walked over to him. She took his feet not grabbing them and held them still. He continued to kick his feet while her hands held them. "Harrison!" this time she lost it. She didn't have as much patience she thought she would with children. She tried looking at him but it was like she wasn't there. She waved her hand in front of his eyes to see if she could get any reaction but it was like she was invisible. "Harrison!" she yelled again. Still nothing. She let go of his feet and she heard a thud that came from the noise of him kicking. "Harrison! Stop that!" she screamed. His chair started moving backwards from the kicking. He didn't fall but the chair slammed against the wall and the shelf on the wall started to wobble. She ran over to the chair and took him out of it. The vase and the three china plates fell off the shelf crashing. She shivered at the noise but Harrison didn't seem to flinch. Oh my gosh what if he is deaf? Or blind? We will be raising a Helen Keller! She thought to herself. She took Harrison back into the living room and put him into his playpen. This has got to be "Gods" way of punishing me! She thought. She went into the closet and pulled out a broom and dustpan. See this is what she gets for having the baby out of wedlock and to Eric! She swept up the broken glass and porcelain into the dustpan. She was supposed to be with Steven not Eric but she couldn't be with Steven he had left. She knew she should have stayed away from him too. He said he wasn't like his parents but he was. He ran out on her, well she couldn't really blame him. She had gotten drunk and Eric had gotten drunk. Steven had gone to visit Leo and Donna was at college. They were both were bored and lonely. She knew she couldn't expect Steven to marry her and raise his best friend's baby. This was her fault. She was going to be punished the rest of her life for relieving boredom for ten minutes. She lost Steven and Eric had lost Donna and now she was destined to live a miserable life with Eric until she died and to top it all off their baby was blind and deaf! Sometimes Jackie really hated herself and this was one of those times. She just wanted to get out of her skin and be somebody else. She knew Eric had to feel the same. She and he had both tried to apologize to Steven and Donna but they couldn't forgive them for what they did. They didn't return their calls or messages. They didn't show up for the wedding but why did Jackie think they would? Cause she thought she was still in high school and things could be fixed in a half an hour like those shows on TV. She had lost happiness and she tried to love Eric but she knew she didn't think of him as anything more then her ex-best friend's old boyfriend. She wished she could run to someone and tell them how she felt. The only other person that understood what she was going through was Eric and they never talked about it. It hurt them too much to talk about it. Sometimes she wishes she could disappear but she couldn't leave Eric to raise their mistake by themselves. She hated to think of Harrison as a mistake but nothing brought her joy. Even her own child couldn't ever bring her joy. She and Eric had contemplated adoption or an abortion but they knew that Steven and Donna wouldn't take them back anyway. Kitty wouldn't allow them to give it up. For a while she tried to deny that the baby was Eric's so he could at least be with Donna but Kitty slipped and had told Donna. When it came right down to it Jackie didn't think she could have given up her baby even if she wanted to.  
After cleaning up the mess she tried calling Eric's cell but it was turned off. He must be in a meeting she thought to herself. She didn't want to call Kitty because she knew that she would just get worried and make this bigger then it was. But how was having a blind deaf child not a big thing? She knew she just didn't feel like dealing with anyone. She went back into the living room and picked up Harrison. He didn't like to be held so he would kick her. She thought that he didn't like to be held because he already knew his parents didn't love each other. She held him at arms length and carried him up the stairs when it was time for his bath.  
She sometimes wondered if she was so miserable because after having a baby sometimes you can become depressed. The doctor told her it was a possibility but she knew that it wasn't. She knew it was because of how the situation turned out.  
She took the baby with her into the bathroom. She took off his pajamas and diaper. She sat him up in a baby seat you have to attach to the bathtub when they are still little. She turned the water on and made sure it was warm. She would never walk out of the bathroom when she was giving him a bath because she was afraid he would drown. Even if it was just to answer the phone she let it ring. She turned off the water and put some Johnson and Johnson baby shampoo in her hand. She gently rubbed it on Harrison's head. He didn't have much hair but the little he did matched Jackie's. She then took a washcloth and added soap to it and washed him.  
He was so tiny and he didn't have to deal with all the hate and hurt his mom had to deal with. She wished she could be as naïve as he is. She then took him out and wrapped him in a towel. He still wouldn't let her hold him. Eric would hold him even if he did kick him in the chest. Jackie looked at her baby; he wouldn't ever look at her straight in the eye. She wondered if that was normal. She walked into his nursery and set him on the changing table. She had gotten better at changing. He hadn't peed on her in months. She put on a new diaper and put him in a pair of navy blue pants and a yellow shirt. She didn't know what to do with him now. She was ready for the day and so was he. She didn't want to sit around home like she did most days and she couldn't go shopping whenever she felt like it. Eric didn't have that kind of money. She didn't want to talk to Kitty. She only felt guiltier when she saw her.  
She had to do something with him especially since he couldn't hear or see her possibly. She picked up her phone and called the doctor. She had to do something for him. She couldn't let him wander around in the dark for the rest of her life even though it was probably better he couldn't hear or see what was going on. She wished she could have given him a better life. Sometimes she wondered if it would have been better if she didn't get married to Eric and gave him joint custody to see Harrison. That way the two of them could of tried to find happiness in another person. This was just too trying sometimes. She tried to tell her friend Sally about this. Sally suggested couples counseling but Jackie felt even though they were married they weren't a couple. She and Eric were just married.  
She made the appointment and picked up Harrison and took him out to the minivan and sat him in his car seat. She got in and drove away from her house. She always found it very easy to drive away from it but hard to drive back to it. She wondered if Eric felt the same way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Too bad. ;) A/N: Thanks for being my beta Carol!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Donna had just walked into her apartment when the phone rang. She dropped her bag off by the door and rushed into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?" She answered. "Donna! I'm so glad your home!" a familiar voice said into the phone. "Mrs. Forman? Is everything ok with my dad?" she asked curiously. The only reason she had given her, her phone number was in case something happened to her father. "Yes everything is fine with him. But the reason I'm calling is because I. well I was wondering if you and Steven were coming home for Thanksgiving. Red and I would really like to see the both of you," she told her. "Well we weren't planning on it," Donna sighed. She didn't want to have this talk or any other talk with her for that matter. Is it normal for your ex-fiancée's mother call you? "We wish you would. There was a family crisis and since Steven is part of the family." She began to trail off. "What family crisis?" Donna asked. "I would rather not tell you Donna," she responded.  
What the hell was going on? There was a family crisis. It hit her. Family Crisis equaled Jackie and Eric. "Well Mrs. Forman I don't think Hyde would want to hear about what happened to Eric and Jackie," She said evenly. "Because he was also cheated on. Not just me," "Donna he is fam." she began but was cut off by Donna. "No, Mrs. Forman he isn't. He is only family to you when something bad happens," Donna informed her. "Donna, Eric's son has acute signs of autism," Kitty told her.  
Why should Donna care about Eric's son? It wasn't her son and she wasn't even friends with them so why did they have to know? This had to be Jackie's way of rubbing it in and reminding Donna that she is Eric's wife and Donna isn't. "So what am I supposed to do?" Donna asked. This wasn't her business. Why did Kitty feel it was necessary to tell Donna? "Well I was thinking that you or Steven could call him or come see him," was her response. "No Mrs. Forman! That's not how it works! He can't cheat on me and make me feel worthless and throw me away and then something bad happens and run back to me," She yelled. "Donna." Kitty began. "Look, I have to go. I will talk to you later," She said slamming the phone back into the cradle.  
She and Eric were over, and they had been over for along time. This wasn't fair to her or Hyde. Once Eric had made it clear of his intentions Donna saw no need to go to a college so close to home. So she transferred to NYU. She had gotten all settled in her dorm when she ran into Hyde. The last person she expected to see. He had moved to New York to try to get in touch with Chrissie but found Donna instead. The two of them started to build a friendship and they even moved into an apartment together. She thought it was going to fast but then she found herself in another relationship. She still hurt but she was starting to love again. She knew in her heart she was not doing this to get back at Eric it just happened. Just like him and Jackie happened. She sometimes wished she could go back in time and choose Hyde instead of Eric. She wouldn't have had to go through so much heartache that way.  
Donna felt a strong pair of hands on her shoulders. "Who was that?" Hyde asked carefully. She knew he heard the whole thing. "Kitty," Donna smirked. "Man is she still trying to get us to talk to them?" He sighed. "Yeah, I have had enough of it. From now on we are screening our calls," Donna answered.  
She felt very comfortable and safe where she was. She knew she earned where she was now. She and Hyde both worked very hard to get their apartment. She would go to college during the day and then at night she would waitress at the restaurant Hyde cooked for.  
Hyde leaned over and kissed her. She was finally healing. She did have a little pity for Eric. She knew he would never be happy but even thinking his name brought back bad memories.  
  
-----Flash Back-----  
  
Donna sat on the couch in the basement with Eric. He had been acting weird ever since she came home for summer break. "What's wrong Eric?" she asked him. "Huh?" He said looking up at her from the TV. "What's going on your acting even more twitchy then you normally do," Donna told him. "Nothing," he said, but she could tell he was lying. When he was lying his eyes rolled to the upper right. "Eric, come on tell me. It can't be that bad. And we can get through it. We are getting married for goodness sakes!" Donna told him.  
Something went off in his head. "We might not," He said dryly. "Eric if it's because of your fathers situation, I understand. I can wait still," She told him. "It's not that Donna. we might not get married because of something that happened with me," He said. "What are you gay?" Donna joked. He flashed her a look and she knew that she probably shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry Eric. I take back what I say go ahead." Donna replied. "Donna. I made a huge mistake and we all know how that you learn from mistakes. So if you're willing to get past this with me I promise to make this up to you," He told her. "Eric don't beat around the bush. just tell me," She said. She felt like she was sitting on pins and needles. "We might not be able to get married because I might have to marry. Jackie," The words escaped his mouth so fast she felt like she couldn't comprehend what she said. The only thing she could understand was he did something very wrong and nothing could fix it. "What?!?" was all that she could say. "Donna. I fucked up big time." He began but was cut off by Donna. "Yeah you did, you fucked Jackie," Donna yelled. "Donna." He said breathlessly. "Eric I don't know what to think!" She shouted. "Well there's more." he trailed off. "More? I don't think I want to hear anymore," She spat. "Donna. she's pregnant," he sat there shocked he was able to tell her. "Congratulations Eric," She said evenly. "What?" He looked scared. "Congrats for being a cheating, scummy bastard boyfriend. I'm sure you'll make a great dad!" Donna said in one breath. She took the golden ring off her finger and placed it in his hand. "Here, your gonna need this if your gonna propose," Donna ran towards the door and began running up the steps. "Donna!" Eric called after her but she just kept running to her house. ------ End of Flash Back ------  
  
Donna opened a bill that was sitting on the island in the kitchen. "We have been living together for two years," Donna remarked as she read it. She hadn't been counting and she knew he hadn't either. She wasn't going to ask him where this was going because she basically knew this was as far as it got with Steven Hyde. After what Jackie did to him there was no way he was ever going to be able to propose or marry anyone. In five more years though she would be married to him under common law marriage but that was if neither one moved out. She didn't see that happening anytime soon since both sworn off dating others. She sighed thinking of five more years before she would be married. She wanted to be married now. "Yeah, it's been along time," He answered. She put the bill down and looked at him. The two of them had been through a lot and they knew that the Jackie/ Eric mess was just too hard to fix even between the two of them. She did love Hyde but she still felt betrayed from Eric. She was afraid that Hyde would run out on her too. Then who would she be able to talk to? 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: same as the last A/N: Thanks Ash and Carol for being my betas! (  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was getting closer to November and closer to Donna's birthday. Hyde had already gotten her gift. He was afraid to give it to her. He wasn't sure if they were ready for the next step, or if he was for that matter. She was able to break down his walls, but that wasn't her intent. She was able to do the thing Jackie had tried many times to do. But she was also the kind of person that wouldn't betray him and use his feelings against him.  
  
He had gotten home from work early on her birthday to surprise her with dinner. He usually made the meals anyway, Donna wasn't a good cook but he couldn't ever tell her that.  
Hyde would of preferred to take her out for dinner but they were tight on money. Even more so because of the gift he had purchased for Donna's birthday. But money wasn't an object to him since this was the most money he had had ever in his life. But they still had to pay rent and Donna had to pay for college.  
  
He got out all the ingredients he needed and began to put the meal together. When he was cooking he felt like he got away. He felt comfortable and happy. He didn't remember when he felt like this before. Creating something calmed him down and made him forget his problems. He hadn't thought about Jackie in months. He tried to push her out of his head. He was with Donna now and didn't want to cry over spilled milk. She had made her decision and he made his. He had learned nothing was a fairy tale, which his mother told him over and over when he was little. He had hoped that wasn't true but he learned it was. He was so immature back then now he knew how the world worked. He wished he knew this when he was younger.  
  
Donna liked Italian food so he was making her a special dish. He put what he had fixed up so far in the fridge to be cooked later. He knew she would be really happy if she came home to a clean apartment. He never went though this much trouble for anyone. He felt that he owed her. She helped him get his life back on track. Something he thought was impossible after the whole fiasco. He lived with the Forman's too long because now he was giving it a label and not calling it what it really was. And he told himself he had to stop thinking about Eric and Jackie. Even though Kitty had helped him and made him a better person she also raised Eric and look what he did.  
  
When he ran into her he had been living on the street for a few days. He couldn't find Chrissie. He ran into her on a subway. After hearing about his conditions she invited him to stay in her dorm. She smuggled him in and made her roommate promise not to tell. When he found a job he spent his first paycheck on rent money for an apartment. Donna helped pay for half of the rent since he couldn't cover it all. She didn't move in with him right away but she continued to help him pay his rent. She was working at some bookstore for a while but eventually decided to take a job at the restaurant he worked at.  
When he moved up from bus boy to cook and got a raise he asked her to move in. It was the very least he could do for her, he thought. He let her sleep in the bedroom and he took the couch. She said she didn't need the bed and that she had only helped him out because that what was friends were for.  
  
Hyde spent a half a hour cleaning up the living room when it finally looked presentable. He then took a shower and got dressed. He didn't want to wear his work uniform on her special night. Normally he wouldn't care but for her it made all the difference. He looked at the clock she would be home soon. He felt the anticipation set in. All the confidence he had built up from cooking was lost. He knew he better start to heat up the dinner so it would be ready when she got home. He stood in the kitchen feeling fidgety. This was not Zen and he was literally kicking himself for being so uncool about this.  
  
Finally when he thought he couldn't take anymore the door to the apartment opened. He heard her drop her bag on the chair by the door and toss her key into the bowl. He left the kitchen and help her take off her coat. She sighed and turned around to face him. "Happy Birthday," He said and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. "What smells so good?" she asked him. "Your dinner," He responded. "Hyde, you didn't have to do all this," she said taking in the view. "I know," He smirked. "So, what did you get me?" she asked giddy. "You'll have to wait and see," He teased. "Hyde!" she hit him playfully. "I was only kidding. This is more then enough,"  
He knew it was time to give her, her present. "Donna, I'll be right back," He said and jogged into the bedroom. He went into the top drawer of his dresser and retrieved her gift. He put the small box into his pocket and walked back into the living room. Donna had moved from the door to the couch. She still looked in awe. "So." He said entering the room to get her attention. She looked over at him. "I was thinking that I could give you your present before dinner," He said. "Its okay. I can wait. I mean dessert is not supposed to be eaten before dinner," she smiled. "Get your head out of the gutter," He laughed. "What no dessert?" she joked. "Later," He smiled. "Alright," she responded. "So where is it?"  
He sat down next to her on the couch and looked at her in the same fashion he did when he interrupted her on her date with Eric. She sat there smiling, this time not smashed off her ass because she had two Long Island ice teas. "Donna, you helped me a lot the last couple of years. And I can't thank you enough," He began. "Hyde. that's what friends are for," she responded. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be living on the street," He went on. "Uh." She said but was cut off by him. "Donna. All right I'm just gonna say it." He said pulling out the small box revealing a diamond ring. A ring that looked similar to the one Eric had given her. "I love you a lot. Would you marry me?" 


	5. 5

Chapter 5  
  
It was the weekend; the two days Eric hated the most. He couldn't think of any excuses to get out of the house. And he couldn't use work like he could during the week. Now he wished he had paid more attention when his dad was trying to teach him how to fix things around the house.  
  
He really wanted to get away from Jackie this weekend. She felt it was her fault the baby had autism. When he tried to tell her it wasn't her fault she asked whose fault it was. He blamed it on genes and she demanded that they all get a DNA test so they could figure out whose fault it was. He then tried to explain to her that a DNA test wasn't going to prove whose genes were better then whose. But he didn't feel like wasting his breath. Sometimes it was easier just to go along with her. When the doctor tried to explain it to her, Eric stopped her and reminded her she was getting paid to do nothing. The doctor gladly obliged.  
  
Now he was hiding from Jackie in the basement. He was playing with paint he was supposed to use to paint the dining room with. Kitty had taken Harrison off their hands. She told them to use this time to talk. As soon as she left, Jackie went back to bed and Eric ended up down there. He sometimes worried what would happen when his son got older. Would they have to explain their situation to him? Would he understand? Eric worried about his future. After he found out about Harrison, he went out and bought as many books as he could find on Autism. He wasn't sure how much this was going to affect his life but he knew that either Jackie wouldn't ever be able to work again so someone could watch Harrison or she would have to get a job so he could stay home with him. Eric really thought they should decide, when it was time about Harrison's schooling arrangements. Eric really thought that he should be sent to a public school so he could learn to interact with other children instead of being home schooled.  
  
It made it harder that he and Jackie haven't even talked about it since the doctor's office. He didn't know what she knew about the subject and he also didn't know what she planned out. The subject seemed years away but he wanted this planned out. He truly felt scared for his kid. He knew he wouldn't get to lead a normal life and would get picked on and made fun of. That saddened him. He had to go through it but he didn't want his son to go through the pain. He also knew that the world is cruel and he would experience some form of rejection some time. He just wished he could protect his son from all the bad things in the world.  
  
He had promised himself early on that he wouldn't raise him like his father did and wouldn't call him a dumbass when he didn't agree with what his son did. "Eric," He heard being called down the stairs to him. He got up and went to the bottom of the stairs and saw his mother. "Hi Mom," he said and climbed up the stairs. "Hi honey," she replied "I put Harrison in his crib and brought over some dinner for you and Jackie. She didn't look like she was in the mood to cook," "Yeah," he sighed in agreement.  
  
He felt old, not physically but mentally. He was only 20 and he felt worn out. To much stress and pain. He didn't feel like going out and meeting new people. He didn't do much other then go to work and come home. He was always bored and was trapped in his mind. He knew if he wanted to live long he should find some hobbies but he didn't feel like he had the time. Well not now anyway he had to take care of his son.  
  
His mother gave him a weak smile and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go now," she said and started to walk out of the living room. "Bye," He called after her. She just kind of waved back at him and let herself out.  
  
He knew it was bad when she could feel the pain in the house. She normally didn't come over to their place they went to hers. But he knew this was stressing her out too. He wished he didn't have to drag her into this. He just wanted to get out of it.  
  
He walked to the kitchen. Jackie was in there heating up some turkey and mashed potatoes. Her eyes were red and puffy. He never saw her without make up until that minute. She looked old for her age. He wasn't meaning that out of disrespect but you could already see wrinkles appearing. He wondered if she was dying her hair too. But he didn't want to ask; he knew that would cross the line with her. "Hungry?" She asked not bothering to turn to face him straight on. He understood she didn't want him to see her like this. "Yeah," He answered. "Alright, I'll heat up another plate," she responded.  
  
She walked to the far side of the kitchen and to the counter directly across from the microwave. She pulled a plate out of the cupboard over her. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach it since she was short. Eric had asked her if she had wanted to move the cupboards down further so she could reach the bottom shelf. She responded no out of spite and had been trying to "prove him wrong" ever since.  
  
She began to pile food on his plate and then stopped. She began to shake. She put her hands on the edge of the counter and leaned against it. Putting all her weight into her hands. Eric walked over to her and hugged her. "What are we going to do, Eric?" She asked pulling back a little bit to face him. "I don't know Jackie," and that was the honest truth. "It's just to much to take," she whispered.  
  
Forgetting about the food they walked back to the living room. They both sat on the couch but one at each end as if they were acquaintances and not a married couple. "He's only a few months old. We have to wait and see what he is like when he is a little older," Eric said logically. "Yeah still to early," she responded. "We can't plan anything until we see what he is like mentally," He explained.  
  
He was afraid that was going to make her cry again but it didn't. She sat there silent. "Do you want to stay home or should I?" she asked dead panned. Then right there he felt sorry for making her stay home. He felt so bad for making her only contact in the world be Harrison and his mom. She must be going crazy in this house, he thought. "If you want to get a job, I'll quit mine. But if you want to stay at home you can. It's your decision Jackie. You're his mother," He responded. "Alright, I'll stay home," she said. He didn't want her to stay home because she felt she had to. He could stay home instead. He knew that being a caretaker to someone would be hard. He made sure to make Jackie get out of the house because it would stress her out more. She needed her free time too.  
  
That was the most talking they ever really did. They knew they had to. She smiled at him. "You're really sweet Eric," She told him. He began to smile but was interrupted by the soft sounds of the tears of their son. She started to get up but he stopped her. "You relax, I'll handle it," He said. She flashed him a quick smile as he walked away. Maybe things would get better, he thought. 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Don't own A/N: Thanks to Carol and Katie for betaing. Sorry for the delay stupid hurricane!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jackie stayed up all night cleaning and re-cleaning the house. She couldn't sleep. Eric came looking for her around one telling her to come to bed. She finally felt comfortable with him and they were working things out. Then she got a phone call Monday morning.  
  
The doctor's office called. She resented how the doctor made fun of her for wanting a DNA test. Granted you can't tell how Harrison got Autism but she just wanted to feel like she was in control of the situation.  
  
-----Flash Back-----  
Jackie had just got Harrison down for his nap. She finally had peace to herself. She started to do some laundry in the basement when the phone rang. She was in the basement and wrote it off as Kitty. Then she remembered the phone could wake Harrison up so she ran up the stairs to get it. "Hello?" She answered. "Hello Mrs. Forman," The secretary said. Jackie cringed at her name. "This is Dr. Jocaby's office calling with your test results," "Oh, ok," Jackie, responded. " We normally don't call, we send the results in the mail but in this case we felt that this was inappropriate to be sent in the mail," the secretary explained.  
Jackie froze, what else could be wrong? Everything was bad enough but there was still more news to come. "What is it?" Jackie pressed unable to take the silence from the other end. "After examining the DNA samples, we concluded that the father's DNA did not match up with your son's," The secretary remarked. "What?" Jackie exclaimed. "Your husband is not the baby's father," The secretary restated. "Yeah, I got that.. Oh my gosh," Jackie let out. It was sinking in. "Mrs. Forman do you know who the father is?" The secretary asked with interest. This infuriated Jackie. Her life was not a soap opera and the secretary already knew too much. "Thank you, good bye," She stammered into the receiver and hung up. "Oh my gosh, it's Steven's!" She said in realization. ----End of Flash Back----  
  
Jackie didn't know what to do. She knew that if wasn't Eric's it was Steven's. That's the only other person she had given herself to in the time the baby was conceived. She also didn't know if she should tell Eric because then they got married and ruined their lives for nothing. He would be crushed, he did want a child and even though she knew he wished it were his and Donna's kid, he loved his son all the same.  
  
Another thing, Steven would be heartbroken. He hadn't talked to her since she told him about her and Eric. She didn't know how he would take it. If she had just gotten a paternity test in the first place she wouldn't be in this mess. It was her fault that everyone's lives where so miserable. If she had gotten the paternity test Eric and Donna could have worked out their differences and they could be together now. And she could be with Steven.  
  
She didn't know which was worse. Making Eric raise a child that wasn't his, he could get out of this if she told him. She had ruined his life, the child has autism and it's not his child. She knew if she had told him now he wouldn't end up with Donna anyway. Or she could tell him and he would want a divorce and she could tell Steven. Then they both would end up alone but Eric would have to start all over. He had time he was only twenty.  
  
And on top of everything this poor child would have to go through life with a father that was not his or not a father at all. She wasn't sure she could even bare to tell him that Eric wasn't his father if she didn't tell Eric. How was she going to explain this huge mess she had gotten everyone into. And how she probably ruined the baby's life. How could she tell Harrison that he was a mistake? She knew she couldn't. She had messed up things big time this time. She knew what she did now would really affect her future. She was only nineteen and was going through more pain and heartache in a year then anyone would have to go through in a lifetime just because she screwed up once. She had heard when she was younger that one person's mistakes can affect everyone around them and she knew now that was true because she was that person.  
She was surprised she was more concerned about other peoples lives and not her own.  
  
She gave up on cleaning and walked into the baby's room. She looked down at a sleeping Harrison. She looked at him hard and saw features of Steven. She knew Eric would find out eventually. People would notice the child did not look like his father.  
She felt even more depressed now. She could have prevented her miserable life. She could of not caused this much pain in four peoples lives. She could of prevented everything but she was young and stupid and she would have to live with her mistakes but so would four other people.  
  
Things have gone from hard to worse. She didn't think this could happen. She wanted to run away and get away from it all, just like her mother. She didn't want to be like her mother. Her mother left her and she couldn't leave Eric to raise a child that wasn't his. She knew she had to tell both of them but she didn't know how, or when.  
  
She began to cry like she had done a lot of the times before. She had cried so much and it wasn't for someone's death or a joyous event it was because she messed up.  
  
Eric checked in on her before he went to work. He said he would take the day off and give her a break from Harrison but she didn't know where she would go. She also thought it was awful that he thought that only after nine months she needed a break from her own son. She also felt awful because she felt some resentment towards him. It wasn't his fault he was born or living it was hers. And she hated that she felt it was someone's fault for him to be brought into the world but she was still to young to be a mother.  
  
She knew there wasn't going to be a happy ending to this. She needed to talk to someone. She couldn't keep this all bottled up inside but who could she talk to? Donna, no they haven't spoken in years. Not Steven or Eric, she didn't know what to say to them. Kitty? No, she was Eric's mother and she couldn't tell her before she told him.  
  
She walked back to her bedroom and laid in her bed for a while. After trying to think this through for about an hour she picked up the phone that was on her nightstand. She dialed the number fast almost mad at herself for doing it. The phone rang twice when she realized that she was in Wisconsin and that California was a couple hours behind. He might not even be up yet.  
  
"Hello?" The voice answered, he sounded half asleep. "Laurie?" she asked. "Jackie!" Laurie exclaimed. 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Don't own. A/N: Thanks to Carol and Katie for betaing!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Oh my God, Hyde! Of course, I'll marry you," She said and he slipped the ring on her hand. She thought she was going to cry if she looked at the ring so she looked up and jumped. "Oh God! The kitchen is on fire," Donna cried. Hyde ran out of the living room into the kitchen. The stove and everything around it was up in smoke. Donna ran to the closet and immerged with a fire extinguisher. She pulled the pin out and shot the white foam towards the middle of the flames to put it out. She got all the flames out and put the extinguisher on the floor. "I will never forget this birthday," She sighed looking at her ring. "This wasn't supposed to be how it went," Hyde said frustrated. "No Hyde, its fine. I mean its better then I expected," She said lifting up her hand to point out the ring. "Well, what are we gonna eat now?" He asked.  
Donna walked to the fridge and pulled out peanut butter, bread, and a container of jelly. "How about some PB&J?" She asked trying to make the best of the situation. "That's not what a normal person eats for their birthday. I mean when I was living with Edna I could expect it but not here," He said angrily. "Oh Hyde, calm down," She said. "We don't have enough to eat out and now we are gonna have to pay to get the kitchen fixed. This is all we can afford. Plus I haven't had a peanut butter sandwich in years," "Whatever you want Donna," He sighed. He took the food from her and began making two sandwiches at the table because most of the counter was burnt. He didn't feel like looking through their stuff to see what was ruined because he didn't want to get her more upset on her birthday.  
She sat down happily at the table. She kept playing with her ring; it did look an awful lot like the one Eric had given her. She knew it couldn't be the same, Hyde wouldn't do something that stupid and most engagement rings did look the same except the cut of the diamond and the karat of the gold. No, it couldn't be the same ring she decided.  
Hyde dropped a peanut butter sandwich in front of her and went off to sulk in the bedroom. She didn't want to deal with him like this. He should just get over it. Hyde had changed a lot since Jackie and he split. His walls weren't as strong as normal. She would have thought they would be because she hurt him. Jackie was his foundation and Hyde was easily cracked if his foundation fell. His walls couldn't stand up with out her. He became easily ticked off not that the old Hyde wasn't like that. She didn't feel like comforting him on her birthday. She still had to work on her journalism midterm paper. So she got up and got her jacket and bags. She opened the door of their apartment and walked out. Maybe sometime to themselves would do them both some good.  
  
Hyde didn't really like it when she left at night, he didn't trust people on the subway at night. She didn't really like taking the subway to school but it would take her longer to walk there and back. She thought it was safer to ride the subway then walk the streets of New York at night.  
She sat down on the train and let her mind wander. Was she happy she was getting married to Hyde? Yes, of course that's a stupid question. That's all she wanted, or was it? Was it the idea of getting married she loved? Was Hyde really the one? Was she doing this to get back at Eric? Or was she just getting cold feet?  
Donna calm down, She thought to herself. She half listened to the announcements on the subway but was still lost in her thoughts when she got off the train.  
When she finally made it to the school she walked towards the library and looked for a place to sit. She was turning around almost in circles when she heard her name being called. "Donna!" A familiar voice rung in her ears. She turned around to see her old roommate Angela. "Angela!" She called back and walked across the library until she reached the long table her friend was sitting at. "I can't believe you're here," Donna told her. "You're not the type to study," "Yeah, I'm not. I'm trying to find a place to do my cards quietly. The kid next door to me doesn't know the difference between maximum and minimum volume is on his record player," she sighed.  
Donna looked down at the chipped table. Angela had her tarot cards out. Donna never let Angela read her cards. She didn't really believe in all that stuff. She did use the oujia board once with Angela but Donna kept moving it. "What do your cards say?" Donna asked her curiously. "That I'm screwed like normal," She sighed again. "Hey let me do yours, it'll let me forget about my crappy life,"  
Donna thought about it, what the hell. Nothing could really come of it. It could be totally wrong. This was just the kind of thing she needed right now something to laugh at. "Alright," Donna said sitting across from Angela at the table.  
Angela began to shuffle the deck of cards and sat the stack in front of Donna. "Cut them," Angela instructed.  
Donna picked up the cards and formed a Celtic cross like she had seen Angela do several times before. When she was done Angela flipped the cards over so she was looking at them. Two cards sat in the middle surrounded by four other cards. The car below the two in the middle touched the corner of the right card and the card to the right of the right card in the middle. "What does it mean?" Donna asked looking at her cards she thought maybe she could make sense of it herself if she looked at them hard enough. She got the three of swords in the card position one, she the ace of swords reversed in the second position, she got the wheel of fortune reversed in the third position and the ace of cups reversed in the fourth position, the knight of pentacles in the fifth position and the six of swords reversed in the sixth position. "Well the three of swords is you now and it means absence or division. The ace of swords positioned the way it means your relationship with your love interest isn't going to work. See how the ace of cups is tying the ace of sword with the six of swords? So it means your boyfriend made some type of gesture prove his love but you don't love him. The ace of cups upside down means false hearts. Now the wheel of fortune card above all that means something great is going to happen. The knight ties in with the wheel of fortune. The knight means a guy. So your gonna meet a new guy after this other relationship ends,"  
Angela then turned her attention to the four cards in a column next to the cross. "Now you read these four cards from the bottom to the top. The two of cups in the first position of the column ties in with the knight. You're going to meet this guy soon. And the lover's card above this means you probably will fall in love with him," Angela explained. "Oh my god! What does that card mean?" Donna asked pointing to her next card, the ten of swords. "Donna, don't worry, the card is in the fear/hopes slot. Because it touches the six of swords in the cross you're afraid that you won't love this new guy enough or he might leave you. The card in position four is your future. And you have the sun which means marriage," "So who am I gonna marry?" Donna asked. "This new guy you met," Angela told her. "So I'm not gonna end up with Hyde?" Donna asked. "What?" Angela asked confused. "Well he proposed to me today," Donna explained. "Well this past guy could have been Eric and the new guy could mean Hyde," Angela guessed. "I hope so," Donna responded. "Well you can figure this out easily," Angela informed her. "How?" "Well the way you described Eric he fits the personality of the suit of cups," "Alright," Donna saying wish she would tell her what Hyde was. "Now Hyde, he could be a sword or a pentacle," Angela said biting her lip. "Hey Donna," She heard. She turned around to see Peter from her journalism class. "Hi Peter," She said warmly. "Here to work on your midterm?" He asked.  
Peter was tall and had black hair and blue eyes. He was outrageously hot looking. He was on the basketball team at the college. "Yeah I'm taking a break," Donna told him. "Oh tarot cards," He said looking at the table. "Yeah they're mine," Angela said covering for Donna. She knew Donna wasn't really into cards. "Wow that must be a bad reading, look at that guy with ten swords in his back," Peter replied. "You want me to read your cards?" Angela asked him. "Nah, that's okay. I don't believe in that stuff," He told her. "Yeah," Donna sighed in relief. "Hey Donna do you want to get some coffee with me?" Peter asked.  
Donna looked at Angela. Angela shook her head in agreement. "Are there any places open?" Donna asked. "If not we can just go to the student union," He explained.  
Donna thought about Hyde, would he be mad if she went to coffee with friends? Donna looked at her watch it read 10:15. Well it couldn't hurt and Peter was harmless, plus she didn't want to work on her paper. "Alright," She said picking up her coat and bag. "Bye Angela, I'll talk to you tomorrow," "Bye," Angela smiled.  
Donna followed Peter to the parking lot. He had his own car; she stood outside the passenger side of the car and waited while he crawled across the seat to unlock her door. "Have you ever been to Marty's diner?" He asked her as he started up his car. She and Hyde had been almost everywhere but she had never been there. "No, never heard of it," She answered. "I'll have to take you there. It's got the best coffee," He told her. "How long have you lived in New York?" She asked. "Since I was sixteen," He told her. "You?" "I transferred here two years ago," She explained. "Where did you used to live?" He asked. "Wisconsin," "I used to live in New Jersey. So are the winters here better or worse?" "About the same. That's why I like it here," "Yeah I like the big cities. I don't think I could ever live in the country cause I'm so used to city life," "Yeah," she answered.  
She and Peter went out for coffee and she had the best time she had in along time. Even more fun then she had with Eric. Peter just understood her. They talked about anything and everything. She started to feel like she only felt that way because of the cards. Was she trying to make herself believe Peter was the one so she would have someone if Hyde and her broke up? She had to stop thinking negative it just stressed her out and she was having a great time.  
She sat at a booth and looked at her watch. "We have been talking for three hours," She told him. "Time flies when you're having fun," He responded. "I'm sorry but I have to go," She said "Let me drive you home," He smiled. "Okay,"  
The walked back to the car and they started driving back to her apartment. "So what were your plans for tonight?" He asked making the turn on to her street. "Well it was my birthday so I thought I would ruin it by studying," She joked. "Oh, Happy Birthday," He said. "Thank you," she replied. " I mean that, I was having such a miserable time until you asked me for coffee," "I had a lot of fun too," He answered. "Maybe we could do it again sometime," "Yeah that would be great," "Bye,"  
The car came to a stop but she didn't want to get out of it. She really felt happy, she enjoyed other peoples company. She had gotten to talk to someone outside of the drama. "Bye," She responded but she didn't get out of the car.  
Peter looked over and he got closer to her until their lips met. And she was surprised, she didn't pull back in face she was kissing him back. This was the best kiss of her life. There was a spark, no more like fireworks! She hopped she didn't come off desperate or like a slut. But then they broke apart and it was over. "Bye," they said in unison not in an awkward about that way though they both smiled. This time she had to get out. She stood on the curb and watched the car drive away. 


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Don't own A/N: Thanks to Katie and Carol for betaing.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hyde was even more pissed when he heard the apartment door close. Now he was alone, he had gone thought all that work and she left. He laid in his bed thinking maybe if he went to bed early then the next day would come faster. He sounded childish but he gave his heart away, he felt like shit and she left. He felt like he did when Jackie had walked out on him after he told her he loved her for the first time.  
He watched the time on the alarm clock change time. He was bored and couldn't get to sleep. He didn't know where Donna went or he would have gone after her. It wasn't safe for her to be out this late but then again Donna could defend herself. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the phone ring. He turned over in bed so he could reach the phone on the nightstand next to the bed. "Hello?" He asked. The person on the other end of the line took in a deep breath. That was freaky. What the hell was going on? "Hello?" He repeated "Steven," He heard her say. "Jackie?" He asked. "Yeah," she answered. He felt himself tighten up and his heart start beating faster. "Why are you calling?" He asked "Steven, I have some news for you," she told him. "Mrs. Forman. she's not." to scared to finish his sentence. "No, she is fine and so is Red," she comforted him. He felt relieved. "Okay, what is it?" "After talking this through with Laurie, she convinced me to tell you. Eric and I got a DNA test the other day for Harrison. And Eric's not his father," She explained. "What?" Hyde sat up, was this what he was thinking? "You are Harrison's father, Steven," She told him.  
Suddenly he was filled with all these feelings of joy and anger one couldn't take over the other. "Wow," was all he could let out. "I felt like I owed it to you to let you know and I don't want anything from you Steven. I'm not leaving Eric because I found out I'm pregnant again. This time for sure the baby is hi," Jackie continued. "So what do you want me to do?" He asked confused. "Well I want to tell you, if Eric is willing to it, that I want Eric to adopt Harrison. But it will be an open adoption so you can still see him," "Then Jackie I don't want to be apart of Harrison's life," He told her. "Why not?" "Because Forman will be the legal guardian of Harrison," "Oh Steven grow up! I know you're only doing this to get back at me!" She retorted. "Think whatever you want Jackie," "Your so stubborn, Steven! If you don't want to be part of our child's life fine! But you will never get to see him ever!" She yelled. "Maybe this wouldn't be an issue Jackie if you didn't sleep around while we were dating!" He yelled back. "That was low Steven. I tell you something out of respect and you still treat me like shit!" She screamed. "Well in this case you shouldn't have even told me at all!" He yelled with the same intensity. "Maybe I shouldn't of," She said evenly. "Goodbye Steven," Then the next thing he heard was the dial tone.  
  
He laid on his bed the news still was sinking in. He was a father to a son he would never see. Maybe this was for the best; he didn't need a father like him. He would make the kid's life worse. The kid already was autistic; did he really need a father like him cursing his life? If he couldn't even deal with Jackie how was he going to be like with his son? Then it hit him, this is what his father must of thought when he left. His father must of thought that Hyde would be better off without him. Which wasn't the case, Hyde wished everyday his father would come back though he would never admit it to anyone. He didn't want to be like his father. Yeah the kid would have Eric but who would be the male influence? Okay that was another low blow. This kid did need him no matter what he thought.  
He walked to his closet and pulled out an old Wisconsin phone book and walked back over to his bed. He sat at the edge and picked up the phone. He thumbed through the phone book until he found Forman's number. He dialed it and waited as it rung, it rung twice until Jackie picked up. "Hello?" She said. "Jackie, I'm sorry about earlier," He said into the phone. "Steven?" she asked in shock. "Yeah," he replied like she did earlier. "So you want to be part of Harrison's life?" She asked. "Yeah," He said very sure of himself. "Oh that's so great Steven!" She practically yelled. "Yeah," He didn't know what to say. "Steven, I haven't told Eric yet so if you could please not mention anything to him," She asked. "Yeah sure thing," He answered even though he knew he and Eric wouldn't be talking anytime soon. "Thank you Steven," She said cheerfully. "Anytime," He responded. "I have to go now, Harrison's crying," She said. "All right, Bye," He answered and heard the dial tone for the second time that night.  
Now he knew he was in way over his head. He would have to tell Donna. He didn't know if she would be cool with it or not want to get married to him. He looked over at the clock. 10:15, hopefully she would be home soon.  
  
He woke up to the sound of the door slamming. He heard Donna take in a deep breath and then she joined him in the bedroom. "Where have you been?" He asked. "Working on my midterm paper," She said.  
Something was wrong did she already know? How would she know? Can Jackie track down people like the FBI? "Are you okay?" He asked. "We need to talk," She answered. "Yeah, I have some news to tell you," He responded "You go first," She told him. "No you go," He responded. "Hyde, please don't play that game. Go ahead," she said stressfully. "Alright, Jackie called here tonight," He informed her. Her eyes shot open. "Really?" "Yeah, She had something big to tell me," He went on. "What?" She said with all her attention on him. "Eric, Jackie and Harrison had DNA tests and Eric isn't Harrison's father. I am," He finished. She sat there in shock and didn't say anything for a moment. It looked like she was trying to form her thoughts. "Yeah she is also pregnant with Eric's real first kid and she wants him to adopt Harrison," "She can't cut you out of his life!" Donna said angrily. "She's not, She's making it an open adoption," He responded. "Well that's good I guess," Donna sighed. "You know if you don't want." He began but was cut off by Donna. "Hyde, I don't think we can get married and not because of Harrison. I went out with a friend tonight and realized I was doing this for all the wrong reasons. We got together because we were both bitter and thought we could get back at Eric and Jackie. We needed someone who understood what we were going through and someone to lick our wounds. Now I'm over it. If we stay together the drama won't end and you won't be able to get over it. I need to get rid of all this craziness and move on with my life," She said without breathing and then slipped him the ring. "I guess this is for the best," he responded. "Yes, for the best," She answered. 


	9. 9

Disclaimer: Don't own A/N: Thanks to Carol for her help! And this is the final chapter! I hope you like it! (  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Eric was sitting in the living room when Jackie came walking in. She had a genuine smile on her face, something he hadn't seen in years. He was about to ask her why when she spoke. "Eric, I have some good news and some bad news," She said suddenly serious. Well if she was that happy then the bad news couldn't be too bad could it? "Um. okay, do you want me to choose?" He asked. "Yeah," She said biting her lip. "I'll take the bad news first," He responded. "No you won't!" she remarked. "Then why did you make me choose?" He asked. "I'm pregnant!" She said excitedly. He sat there emotionless for a second. "So is that the good news or bad news?" He asked. "Eric!" She scoffed. "Jackie, Seriously I want another child but we already have our hands full with Harrison," He told her. "Well then you'll be happy to know that Harrison isn't really your son. He's Steven's," She stood there cold. "What?" He was caught off guard. "Oh yeah, when the DNA test results came back it said that your DNA didn't match up. Steven's the father," She said through tears.  
Eric didn't know whether to be happy or mad. So he thought of what to say next. He didn't want to make her more upset. "So what are we going to do?" He asked. "Well I'm having this baby!" She answered. " I know, but I mean about Harrison," He replied. "Well, I was talking to Steven. I told him I wasn't leaving you; I was thinking you could openly adopt Harrison. So he is still your son since you raised him but this way Steven can stay in his life," Jackie explained. "Jackie, I want you to know I'm not trying to back out of this but don't you think that this kid has gone through enough? I mean with the autism and to top it off this," "Hold on! So you're not mad at me?" She asked out of the blue. "What?" Eric questioned. "That you're stuck with me because of Harrison and he isn't your son. Your gave up Donna because of him and now you might adopt him?" She asked. "Jackie, I love you," Eric told her, and for the first time in their marriage he meant it. "Eric, I love you too!" She said and gave him a big hug. "You really want to adopt him as your own son?" "Only if both you and Hyde want me too," He answered. "Yes!" She said exclaimed happily. "We are a real family now!"  
And Eric did feel it. The air in the house didn't feel as thick as it did. He was finally over Donna and she Hyde. Eric had learned to love Jackie and that had made a huge difference. He had to learn to love because when they first got married he didn't even love himself.  
He wasn't sure what life would have brought him and Donna but he didn't think he would have had this much joy if he did marry her.  
Eric sat on the couch and Jackie snuggled up to him. He didn't try to push her away but instead pulled her closer. Her hair was so soft and she smelled really good, like vanilla. She was thinner then he was and more fragile. "Oh Eric, do we have to watch the news? Its so boring!" She whined. He had to laugh even after all these years she was still the same.  
He handed her the remote in defeat and sat there on the couch pretending to be interested in whatever drama she was watching. He felt like he had been living in one of those for the past couple of years. The worst was finally over and he could now be happy.  
The TV flickered off and he looked down at Jackie. "No! The cable went out!" She pouted. "Now we'll never know what happened!" "Darn! And I was losing sleep over who Diane would choose," He mocked She playfully smacked him in the arm. "Don't make fun of me or you'll be sleeping on the couch!" "Yes ma'am," he said and saluted her. Jackie rolled her eyes. "Well if the cables out, we can still watch movies," He said trying to cheer her up. "What do you want to watch?" She asked him. "How about some action packed fighting in space?" "No MORE Star Wars!" She exclaimed and he laughed at her again. "Well if we can't agree then we won't watch anything," Eric replied. "I'm gonna give myself a facial," She said and kissed him as she stood up pretending to be angry. "Maybe tomorrow we can take Harrison to the park?" He asked. "He'll like that, Eric - the newspaper said it was going to be a nice day tomorrow," Yes, now the storm had weathered they were finally a family 


	10. Thank Yous!

I want to thank everyone who betaed the story for me. I want to send out a big Thank You to Carol for helping me with decisions that I had trouble making myself.  
  
I plan on writing the story before crumbling and the story after crumbling. Hopefully I'll be able to think of them really fast like I did with this story.  
  
This is the first story I wrote by myself and this is the first fic I finished! I hoped you all liked it! ( Thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
